


You Won't Forget Again

by mggislife2789 (dontshootmespence)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caning, Dubious Consent, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Public Sex, Sex Club, Squirting, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2019, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 09:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21371725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontshootmespence/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Your ex, Sam, shows up out of nowhere after three years, but something is different. You should care, but you don’t.Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)
Relationships: Soulless!Sam x reader
Kudos: 11





	You Won't Forget Again

Two weeks since your breakup with Craig. Two weeks without a half decent lay. You were losing your mind a little bit. As the heat built between your legs, coming seemingly out of nowhere, you scoffed and went about your mundane housework, wishing the feeling away. Even with Craig it wasn’t the best. He was a sweet enough guy and all, and it wasn’t like he didn’t know what he was doing, it was just that you’d been introduced to…so much more. And now life without it seemed just a bit too commonplace for your taste.

With Sam, what could you possibly say about Sam. It was electric and desperate and intense and everything you’d ever wanted. Plus, he was about the nicest guy you’d ever met. No nice in fact that he walked away because he wanted to protect you. From what exactly, you weren’t too sure. He’d refused to even elaborate. Leaving your mind to entertain the worst possible thoughts while missing the only man you’d ever truly loved.

Sure, you could take care of yourself, but that was getting monotonous and frustrating. Sometimes you just wanted to lay back and let someone else do the work. Get lost in a feeling of heat and wantonness and depravity.

As you turned the knob on the washing machine, the machine vibrated against you and pushed your horniness into overdrive. You collapsed into the couch and tried in futility to find something on TV or Netflix to distract yourself but to no avail. Instead, you slipped your hand into your yoga pants and attempted to just get it over with. No ceremony. No nothing. Just a feeling so you could get back to your everyday bullshit.

A knock at the door startled you. You grunted in frustration and got up to look through the peephole of your apartment door. “Sam?”

What the hell was Sam doing here? You hadn’t seen him in three years. Double checking, you realized you weren’t seeing things. He was there in the flesh and more cut then ever. You cursed your body for the immediate reaction to his presence.

“Y/N, it’s me. Sam. Open up.”

For some reason, you did without question. He towered over just as he always had, but something about his bigger muscles and the way he carried himself made you feel even smaller than when you were dating. The feeling sent a delicious shiver up your spine. “Sam, what are you doing here?”

“What? You haven’t missed me?”

“I mean, of course I have. But the way we left things, I assumed I would never see you again. You said you didn’t want to drag me into whatever the hell it is that you do.”

“I was overreacting,” he said quickly, his lips curled up in disgust. Disgust at what? “And I miss you.”

Something wasn’t right. He spoke the words you wanted to hear but the emotion behind them just wasn’t there. But despite your reservations, you found yourself speaking the words you’d suppressed for three years. “I’ve missed you too,” you said softly, catching yourself. “Wait, Sam, I’ve moved on. I’m with someone else now.” It was a big fat lie, but he didn’t need to know that.

Except he called you on it.

“No, you’re not. You’re breathing heavily. Your pupils are dilated. All indications of arousal.”

Okay, that still sounded like Sam.

“Just because you turn me on doesn’t mean I’m not with someone else,” you said defiantly.

He closed the few paces between you, eyes boring into you as he called you out again. “I know it doesn’t, but you’re not with anyone.” He began to circle you, like prey in an open field, but you resigned yourself to your inevitable fate. You did want him. You did miss him. What was one more night? “And you want me.”

“I don’t remember you being this cocky,” you replied, lips upturned into a smirk. “I always thought that was your brother’s territory.”

He bristled at the mention of his brother, which you planned on questioning, but all words left your mind when he backed you up against the wall, his thick, muscular arms pinning you in place, as he lips crashed into yours and coasted down the side of your neck. His large hand made its way under the collar of your baggy t-shirt and pulled your breast free as he nipped at your heated skin. “I have missed this,” he said, biting down on your nipple. “The way you react, your moans…this cunt.”

Sam quickly slipped his free hand into your pants, two fingers sliding so easily into your eager pussy. “Lie to me and tell me you haven’t missed me.”

“I can’t.”

“That’s what I thought.”

There was no ceremony involved as he pushed your pants down and grabbed your ass in both hands, hoisting you up against the wall and wrapping your legs around his waist. Not only was Sam the best lover you’d ever had, he was also the biggest, and you shuddered at the thought of his cock filling you after so long without. You’d asked the gods to not think. They provided the opportunity. “Fuck me, Sam.”

Somewhere between him entering your apartment and now, he’d managed to pull his cock free from the confines of his jeans. He slid into your slick cunt, the burn of his size more than welcomed. “Fuck, I forgot how big you were.”

“After tonight, you won’t forget again.”

He took you by surprise and slid in all the way, silencing your cries with a hungry kiss that took your breath away. You’d gladly never breathe again to stay in this moment. With your wrists pinned together above your head and his frame holding you steadily against the wall, he pumped in and out of you, his teeth leaving marks all over your collarbone. As you came over his cock, your juices soaking his bottom half, he whispered against the shell of your ear. “You always were such a little slut for me.”

A husky laugh escaped your mouth and you went limp, feeling more fulfilled then you had in months. Hell, years. Sam had ruined you for all other men and here he was doing it again. “Thanks for that, Sam. I needed that.”

“You don’t think I’m done with you, do you?”

“Honestly, I thought you just wanted a good fuck and I was willing to be that.”

As you walked away from him, hoping to fall back into the couch, he slapped your ass and pulled you back into his chiseled chest, his other hand cupping your pussy. “And leave this sweet cunt that quickly. No way. Let’s go out.”

“Where?” You asked. He’d been back in your life for ten minutes and fucked you against the wall and now he wanted to go out on a date?

“Some place I found since we last saw each other. I think we could have some fun there.” The glint in his eyes told you were in for a hell of a night.

“Okay. Let’s go.”

—–

After insisting you change into a black lace lingerie set he’d picked out of your drawer, he drove you in silence to a hole in the wall nearly 40 minutes away. He parked and you got out of the car, legs shaky, cunt throbbing in anticipation. In the confines of the car, you’d had plenty of time to imagine where he was taking you, a sex club of sorts, that was obvious, but you’d imagined something dark and sinister looking, bathed in red light, more and more depraved sex acts around ever turn, but what greeted you was something all together more clinical. You signed in at a desk in the front and were ushered to a room depending on what you wanted to engage in. Sam led the way toward a voyeur’s room, gathering you toward him in the back of the room behind the other watching guests.

On the stage were two men and a woman. She was being filled at both ends, face blissed out in ecstasy as they took her relentlessly. “We’ll be going up next. I’m going to show everyone what a little slut you are for me. What you’re willing to do for me.”

Your entire body overheated at the thought of being on display for so many pairs of eyes, but you didn’t care. Because he was right, for whatever unexplainable reason, you were willing to do whatever he wanted so long as he kept you feeling like this. Wanted and wanton.

“When we go up, you’ll do as I say. Quiet when I tell you. You speak when I tell you. You do what I tell you.”

“Yes, Sir.” You felt like you were in a trance, a powerful spell put upon you keeping you pliant. But you knew there was no such thing.

Without words, your positions were switched with those on the stage – once viewer, now performer. “Strip,” he whispered in your ear. He grins at the crowd when you begin to disrobe, telling them all that you’ll do whatever you’re told. What’s happened to the Sam you once knew? Why are you doing this? Why don’t you care?

Once you’re bare, you truly feel the pairs of eyes scanning your body, but you focus on Sam as he brings an apparatus over and bends you over it. He spins it around and spreads your pussy with his fingers. “This is all from watching. Whose slut are you?”

“Yours, Sir.”

You awaited his cock, wanting to feel that sense of fullness again, but it didn’t come. Instead, a quick strike of something thin and long caused you to squeak in pain. Your mouth dangled open in surprise and when he told you to count them, you did as he commanded, number after number leaving your lips with each sting of the cane in his hand. “Six!” You cried out as the tears streamed down your cheeks.

The pain flared outward and you heard the cane clang to the floor before Sam tugged your hair at the root and yanked your head backward. With one swift movement, he entered your soaking cunt and turned the apparatus around so you were facing the crowd. Out of instinct, you tried looking away, but he pulled your hair so hard you grimaced in a mixture of pleasure and pain, and were forced to look at the audience as they took in your depravity.

Few sounds fill the room save for the slapping of his thighs against your ass, you own strangled whimpers and the murmurs of the audience before you. “She’s going to squirt for me, let’s watch,” he says, enjoying the act of performing as much if not more than your viewers.

Your breasts swing free of any confines as he pounds into your cunt. “Quiet.” You hadn’t even realized you were speaking. You were pretty sure you weren’t breathing, let alone speaking. Biting your lip, you choked back the sharp pain in your scalp and focused on the force of his thrusts, each one taking you higher and higher and closer and closer until you came, your juices flowing down his body and the stage under your feet.

Legs still shaking, your forced onto the floor, cunt to the audience and told to clean up your mess. “That’s what good girls do.”

You did as he commanded without a thought as to why and watched him put his clothes back on out of the corner of your eye. “Stand up.” On jellied legs, you managed just long enough to go limp in his arms. The ceremony of performance is now gone and he leaves with you over his shoulder without another word to your watchers or clothes on your body.

In the car, he said little other than the fact that you’d been a good girl, which left you ecstatic for the ride home. Or what you thought was home. “From now on, the show is mine and mine alone.”

Just ten minutes after he’d dumped you in the car, he pulled you out, running quickly into a motel room that he’d apparently occupied for some time. Had you ever felt like this before? Even with Sam?

With a satisfied grin, he grabbed two pairs of cuffs from a bag on the floor, slipped them around your wrists and attached them to the bed. “I thought you were taking me home,” you managed to say.

Echoing earlier, he cupped your pussy and leaned down to whisper in your ear. “Now that I have this again, I’m never letting it go.”


End file.
